


You're the One Habit I Just Can't Kick

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, M/M, Sex Toys, penis pump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Link and Ganon are finally home after traveling for months.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The King and His Consort [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	You're the One Habit I Just Can't Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! third one today! I am on a roll and I don't plan on stopping! Enjoy!

As much as he had been enjoying being in Goron City, Link was glad they were leaving. It was unbearably hot there, he was sweating even at night while he slept. It was much hotter then Gerudo Town and he couldn't handle it.

The journey back to Hyrule Castle was long. The long walk back to Foothill Stable for their horses and then the trip to the Woodland Stable. They rested there for a bit before continuing back to the castle. They arrived from the East, handed their horses over and headed upstairs to their room. Link flung himself at the bed, snuggling into the blanket. "I missed you bed." Ganon chuckled behind him. "We were gone for three months! Leave me alone."

"We should clean up from traveling." The staff brought up their luggage. "You also missed the huge box in the sitting room."

"Box?" Link's head popped up and he walked over to see this box. Sure enough, a large crate was sitting on the floor. Ganon was reading something.

"It's from Gerudo Town."

"Who sent it?"

"It doesn't say." Ganon started to pry it open, after a tough fifteen minutes, he got the lid off. Link peered inside, curious. There was another note on top and he picked it up.

"Barla sent us some goodies!" He beamed. "She says she's been inventing and working with local craftswomen to make new toys! She sent us the final products." He set the note down and picked up the first thing. It was a flat box. "This has your name on it." He handed it over to Ganon. There was a note. He nodded at it and set it aside. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"I want to see what else is here." He picked up a large box and together they opened it. Link grabbed the note.

"These are the final versions of the pumps I designed." Link made an excited noise. "There are a few different sizes for different body parts. Nipples, cock and-" He flushed. "Asshole. Have fun." He pulled out the small pumps, then a long medium one for Link's cock, a bigger one for Ganon's cock and finally a short wide pump for an asshole. Link was bright red and Ganon chuckled, kissing his forehead. Link turned back to the crate. He found leather cuffs, long lengths of brightly colored rope, nipple clamps, and a whole box of ingredients. The note said it was for the mages to make new potions with fun affects. Ganon took that to send to the mages.

"Why don't you take a bath while I get everything put away?" Ganon said and Link nodded, going into the bathroom.

Ganon sat at his desk, out of view of Link bathing. The new toys were all put away, the crate taken away and the ingredients sent off. He sat with the flat box and slowly opened it. The note read,

Ganon,

I had our best jeweler make this. I hope it's up to your standards and that Link loves it. I know he'll look beautiful in it.

He lifted the cloth to reveal a ring of black metal with a lock in the back. It was a collar for Link. He had been wanting to give Link something like this for a while but didn't know where to get one until they were in Gerudo Town. He tucked the box away when he heard Link getting out of the bath. Link walked into the bedroom completely naked, a towel wrapped around his hair. Ganon smiled and Link walked over, kissing him softly. "You're still wearing the cage. Would you like me to take it off?"

Link blushed. "I um... I actually really like it. Can I wear it a bit longer?"

"You can wear it for as long as you want my love." He kissed him again.

"Thank you." He whispered, still blushing.

"Do you want me to fuck you still?" Link nodded. "Alright, let me bathe and then I'll fuck you." He stood and kissed his head before going into the bathroom. When he came out, Link was lying on the bed, the large cock pump on the bed. He was playing with the sheets and looked up when Ganon walked in. He smirked as Link blushed. "Do you want me to use that?" Link nodded eagerly. "Alright love, anything for you." He climbed onto the bed and picked it up, placing it over his cock. He slowly started to pump it, groaning at the sensation.

Link sat up and kissed Ganon deeply, moaning softly. He took the pump from Ganon, squeezing the bulb slowly. He wanted Ganon's cock to be huge. It was already so big but gods Link wanted it even bigger. He loved being utterly filled and Ganon's cock was the only thing he wanted.

They kissed lazily for a long time, Link still slowly pumping his cock. Ganon groaned and shook, gripping Link's hips tightly. Link whined and squirmed. "Do you want me to open you up?" Ganon asked as he panted. Link thought about it. He loved when Ganon took his time slowly opening Link up, but he also loved the sudden, almost painful stretch of him entering him with prep. If ganon opened him though, the pump would be on his cock longer which meant it was be bigger. So he nodded and moved to kneel, arching his back.

Ganon grabbed the oil and slowly worked a finger into his hole. Link hummed, the all too familiar feeling easing the tension from his body. Soon Ganon was working his whole hand into him, making Link keen and rock back on it. "More more please." Link whined, clenching around him.

"More how love?"

More how? Link just wanted more, he didn't care how. He cried out as Ganon slowly worked his hand deeper into him. "Fuck!" He was so full, he couldn't think straight.

An hour had gone by since Ganon put the pump on. He slowly pulled his hand out and released the pressure on the pump, hissing as his cock grew. It was angry red and swollen, throbbing painfully but in a good way. Link moaned at the sight of it and lied on his back, spreading his legs wide. "Please." Ganon kissed him as he lined up his cock and slowly pushed into him.

They both moaned loudly, Link arching his back. He looked down to see his belly bulging quite a bit. He groaned and rubbed it, feeling Ganon's cock throb inside him. Ganon started to thrust into him hard and deep, pinning Link to the bed. Link cried out in pleasure, his hole filled with Ganon cock. He wanted it to be like this all the time. He pounded into him and kissed him hard, biting at his lip. Link sobbed and writhed under him. "Harder harder please!" Ganon growled and slammed his hips forward, his cock driving deeper inside him. Link screamed as he felt Ganon's cock pushing even deeper inside him then he's ever been before. He sobbed and clenched tightly around him, wanting to keep him there.

They fucked for hours, Ganon having cum inside him a few times. Link groaned at how full he felt, the cum inside being driven deeper with each thrust. Exhausted, Ganon finally still inside him, his latest orgasm still making his cock throb and twitch, cum leaking out and filling Link more. He kissed him tenderly and held him close. "You're incredible Link. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered, trying to catch his breath. He was clinging to Ganon. "Can we stay like this?"

"You like sleeping with my cock inside you?" He asked, chuckling. Link nodded and flushed with embarrassment. "Alright love, anything you want." Ganon rolled over onto his back, Link lying on top of him. There they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
